


sudden damage

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, ITS NOT SUPER RELIGIOUS its based on the vod, Religion, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sapnap is dedicated to his work. he will build this church even if it kills him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	sudden damage

**Author's Note:**

> tw for heavy religion!! please be safe <3
> 
> there isnt any injuries but its still pretty detailed

the first pang of pain hit him while he was in the boat.  
he felt a sudden weight in his chest, slamming into him, knocking his breath away.   
it felt blunt, and bruising, and he didn't see what did it. he brushed it off and got out of the boat.

"sapnap? you okay?" dream called after him. dream didn't seem worried, stretching out to make use of the extra leg room.   
"...yeah. i think i have bad posture or something, i don't know. can you dock the boat for me?" sapnap said. he was shaken, but otherwise felt okay.  
dream nodded and rowed to the port where all the small boats were left. 

sapnap grabbed his pickaxe and walked up the black rocky staircase to the nether portal. he might as well busy himself somewhere else, and the church needed building.   
the second pang hit, about fifteen minutes later, and it was so much worse. he gasped and wheezed for breath, the pain twisting right through his heart. he tore off his armor and shirt to find no wound or evidence to prove the pain he felt was real, but it most certainly was. he shook his head and covered himself back up. 

he used his pickaxe to mine the quartz ore, which was more boring than difficult. the netherrack was a stone-like substance, but still very soft, and would mostly peel away from the quartz trapped within. another twenty or so minutes passed before the sharp, gut-wrenching feeling tore through him again. he fell to his knees this time, completely unable to breathe. he took off his chestplate to make it lighter and easier to breathe, but it barely helped. the white shirt clung to his chest and back with sweat. he stood on his weak knees and trudged onwards, the church was too important for something as silly as this. 

for the next three hours, he went through increasingly difficult waves of hurt, blossoming from his chest and wrapping its tendrils around his organs. his stomach, lungs, and intestines felt like they had been pecked apart by birds. a vivisection, visible to none, prodding around in his chest. it was unbearable. the heat of the nether fogged his mind, hsi armor pulled onto his shoulders, but he pushed onwards. surely, his perseverance would prove him well in the eyes of the Lord, show how he would not bow to the grips of whatever was ailing him. oh, how revered he would be, after enduring this in the name of God, would he not be? he'd build this church even if his injuries were weeping onto the marble steps, each quartz brick strengthened by his blood. how beautiful those polished white stairs would look with the splash of liquid life running down them. the thought of how proud He would be about sapnap's dedication was all the energy he needed. his pickaxe struck the red ground with newfound vigor, the loud clang resonating through the empty nether wastes. 

a total of seven hours passed since sapnap had entered the nether, but he had finally gathered enough quartz to build their church. the pain was only getting worse, squeezing his viscera and clawing at his skin from the inside out. every few steps he'd stop, try to gain his breath, try to keep conscious. sapnap dragged the bag of quartz across the precarious netherrack bridge, probably a mile over the lava lake. he willed himself not to look down, knowing he'd fall.

sapnap finally made it out of the nether and started placing his holy white stone. a cathedral that shined in such pure light, built from rectified quartz. the building would stand to show that even the most impure, unenlightened individual could become a temple in his own right. the nether quartz was becoming as holy as God himself.   
and that is what sapnap kept thinking, as his arms grew weak and his eyes began to ache, about how holy he could become. he placed another block, and the pain tore through his chest. God would heal him, once he had created this gateway to their world, heal his pain and reward him for his dedication. sapnap vomited. the pain was too much for him, but he couldn't give up now. he was halfway there. he poured the water bucket onto the stone to cleanse it of his lunch and kept working.   
he was three fourths of the way done when he threw up again. every time a pang hit now, he'd vomit. it was only acid and bile. it left a horrid taste in his mouth and his throat cried for relief, but the church was more important. He would be proud. 

sapnap had placed the last stair, put the pews in their place, decorated the holy building until it was fit to be seen by Him. sapnap kneeled in front of the lectern and prayed. prayed to alert the Lord of his work and to beg for relief. he stood, but fell. how ironic, that after building such a paradise, he was so unable to stand? as if the devil's claws were dug into his legs, trying so desperately to claim his life, begging for sapnap to let go of the last shred of his will. sapnap grabbed the back of a pew and dragged himself up, supporting himself long enough to walk onto the steps and collapse. he was content to die on the steps of his church. the Lord had ended his pain.

**Author's Note:**

> the vod: its not that deep  
> me: i want it to be that deep


End file.
